


The Fury of the Wild Unleashed

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: Tolkien Muse [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Bloody, Gen, This was an idea that would not leave, Violent, huan does too, kayden has a lot of nicknames/titles, orome loves her, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: Kayden meets Orome and he decides to give her his blessing, both because of her grandfather being one of his Maia, and because he felt connected to her. Kayden uses her new blessing to slaughter orcs and protect her family





	The Fury of the Wild Unleashed

Kayden panted as she stumbled to a stop and leaned against a tree, anger flaring in her mind as the sounds of her family fighting soared through the trees.  _ ‘Why can I not help them?! Why am I not strong enough?! Why do I have to be protected when I should be slaughtering our enemies?!’  _ she thought before she heard her uncle shouting orders to run away from the conflict. Breathing in deeply, Kayden grimaced when all she could smell was blood, and quickly wiped the blood away from her eye before beginning to run again.

 

The sudden sound of snarling and Black Speech resounded in Kayden’s ear, causing her to panic and rage at once, knowing her options were limited. A gentle breeze came through the woods and ruffled Kaydens hair when a large wolf appeared to the left of her. Freezing, Kayden looked between it, and the direction the orcs were coming from, when the wolf approached her and began to nudge her to the left.Torn on what to do, Kayden bit her lip and, with a fury building in her heart, followed the wolf as quickly as she could.

 

The full pain of her leg wound caused her to limp and Kayden decided to sling to the wolf, hoping it would not eat her, when they entered a glade and Kayden felt all fear leave her. Only her fury was left. Kayden was surprised by that feeling as she saw the figure in the middle of the glade stand and face her, though her jaw went slack at the sight. Towering above her, Kayden saw a form, she thought looked vaguely like mans, with at least five eyes, large elk antlers, sharp teeth protruding from its mouth, and claws like daggers from it’s fingertips. Leather armor was worn with sandals of similar material, and bow and arrows were seen over his shoulder, while in his hands was a large lance, at least 15 feet tall, and a cloak of furs covered the rest of him.  _ “Huan, who is this? And does she smell of my blood?”  _ a deep voice said, resounding throughout the glade and causing the trees and ground to vibrate.

 

The wolf barked softly a couple times, a low and deep sound that matched the mans, and then turned and gently nudged Kayden forward. Kneeling, the figured held his hand out to Kayden and made a rumbling noise in his throat, before speaking, _ ‘I am Orome child. What are you doing in these woods, with such a fury in your heart? Why does your blood have the song so strongly in it?’ _

 

Taking a steadying breath, Kayden looked at the Vala with respect and determination in her eyes, knowing of his strength from the stories her grandparents told her, “I am here with my family, simply for travel. My fury is towards the orcs who ambushed us and my desire to fight them,” Kayden said, almost growling the last part, “My grandfather is one your own Maia and my grandmother was one of your hunters.”

 

Orome narrowed his many eyes when he heard that, a fury rising in his own heart at the knowledge of those with his song in their veins being hurt by Melkors corrupted creations.  _ ‘Let me help you child of my song. You will have the strength and form to carry out and control your fury, And you need never fear or worry, for I will answer your call if you need me. Become one of my hunters and I swear this to you dear one,’ _ he told, hoping she would accept his offer easier than her grandmother did. He did care for all of his hunters, and allowed all of them access to portions of his own strength.

 

Kayden was still for a moment as she thought of everything she had been told before she squared her shoulders, “If it means I can protect others, than I accept.” She was not expecting the smile Orome gave her, and the sudden rush of wind around her as her wounds healed, though they did leave scars, and the power that filled her veins as she heard the song of wilderness around her.

 

The physical change felt strange to her, and Kayden was shocked when she walked to the nearby stream and saw what she looked like. She saw three more eyes stare back at her, and each eye had two slitted pupils, four of her eyes were their normal blue and green color, six of her eyes were golden colored. She had four horns, the two near her ears were similar to a rams, while the other two were similar to gazelles, while her ears themselves had become pointed. Her teeth were sharper and looked similar to a wolves, and her fingernails had turned to claws. Her blood thrummed and pounded in her ears as she felt her senses come alive, ever noise heard, every sight seen, every taste revelled in, and every touch made her feel alive.

 

Kayden grinned, a feral stretching of her lips revealing far to much teeth, at the sight of her new form,  _ ‘Thank you for this,’ _ she said, her voice having changed to mimic a wolf's growl while reverberating around the glad like Orome’s did,  _ ‘It’s time I hunted those creatures down.’  _ Kayden saw Orome smile and nod his head as he said,  _ ‘It is indeed time for you to unleash the fury within you,’ _ before she turned and ran through the forest following the scent and sounds of the orcs, although it felt like flying to her.

 

Seeing the orcs come into view, Kayden let out a growl and slammed into the first orc, tearing its throat out with her claws. The blood poured out of the orcs neck and ran down her fingers. Snarling at the orcs, who all looked at each other nervously, Kayden shredded their throats with her claws and teeth, relishing the feeling of the blood spilling from their bodies and the power she felt within her blood. She was soon finished with them, and began to hunt the rest of them, mostly using her claws and teeth, aware of how she becoming covered in the orcs black blood, thought she did use her knife occasionally.

 

Kayden felt herself being lost to the feeling of the hunt when she heard her name being called. Shocked out of her stupor, Kayden realized that she could not be seen like this and panicked. Smelling fresh water, Kayden ran toward the stream as quickly as she could, hoping to be able to get rid of most of the blood before her family saw her, when a large many-eyed stag appeared. Orome changed before her eyes to the first form she had seen and chuckled gently,  _ ‘Do not fear hunter of mine. You are more powerful than I expected, so the change will not be hard for you to learn. Simply focus on the appearance of your first form, and the change will happen on it’s own.’ _

 

The change felt like water rushing over and away from her skin, and when Kayden opened her eyes and looked into the stream, Kayden saw her normal appearance, with the edition of two scars above her left eye. Though she was still covered in blood, Kayden felt calm, and made her way towards the sounds of her family, relief washing over her when she saw that all of them were alive, bruised and bloody, but alive and talking about a figure who looked more wild and wolfish than any they had seen before.


End file.
